Valentine's Day
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Poland decided that he want's to give a present to someone he cares about not knowing that the person had the same in mind. This is the second one of my two Valentine's presents to everyone...


A/N: This is my second Valentine's Day present hope you like it…

* * *

The sun was shining golden on the February sky making the snow which fell for two days, something rather rare to happen at this time of the late winter so close to the approach of spring. It was a nice day as if the weather would have wanted to fit the occasion of St. Valentine's Day. The birds were singing happily and the streets were decorated with hearts as lovers walked around arm in arm laughing happily, sitting in restaurants and café's with they beloved or making themselves ready to give they chosen one the present they had for them. Yes it was the day of love and caring.

A young man with blondish brown hair was walking through the Streets of Budapest a carefully plucked red rose in his hand. He hoped that the one he wanted to see was still at home or didn't have already something planned…with someone. A growl escaped his lips as he imagined Roderich standing in front of her door looking like a perfect gravellier with the probably biggest bouquet of flowers one could imagine. That guy was only vein in his option talking always about beauty, being diplomatic and fair, a heck if he would actually care he wouldn't have let his wife suffer in pain till today. He atlas knew he cared about what happened to Elizabeth. The young man was just crossing the Chain-Bridge on which the use of cars was forbidden for today's occasion he was such deep in thoughts that he nearly jumped in fright when a soft female voice called his name in surprise.

"Felix?" looking up the young man spotted the person he just wanted to visit standing in front of him in her long black jacket a deep emerald scarf wrapped around her delicate neck, warm red gloves shielding her pale hands from the chilly air dominating above the Duane.

"Hay Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" he asked, his breath turning in to soft mist.

"I was going to visit you." she said smiling before realization hushed over her face and she started to search for something in her pocket.

"Erm…what are you doing Elizabeth?" Felix asked her a bit confused.

"Just a moment, ah…here." she said with a triumphant look on her face before she held something out to him in both of her hands. "Here Happy Valentine's Day." Hungary said smiling as Felix looked down at the carefully packed chocolate heart with a ribbon wrapped around it showing her national colors, from the way the wrapping stood he guessed that on the heart he would most likely find as decoration a flower, but which he would find out.

"Thank you Elizabeth and this is for you Happy Valentine's day." Felix said as he took the chocolate from her hands and handed her the rose.

"Köszönöm." she said thanking him in her national language before kissing him on the check making the other blush.

"Your welcome, so care to come with me somewhere to eat?" Felix asked as he offered her his arm.

"I would love to thanks." she said accepting the offered arm.

As the two of them made they way down from the bridge Felix suddenly stopped in his tracks making Elizabeth look at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I just remembered wouldn't Roderich come over today to you?" she ignored the distasting way he said Austria's name, she knew that Felix didn't like Roderich to much.

"Oh, don't worry he will have company." Hungary replied with a childish smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Felix said eyeing her with curiosity.

"I had Natasha coming over yesterday to help me making chocolate today, she said she wanted to make some for everyone at home, but Ivan seemed to use the kitchen or himself and she wanted to keep it secret what she was doing. She is still at my house for the upcoming hour." Elizabeth answered and Felix needed all his willpower to not bust out laughing at the expression Australia mush have on his perfect face when anstead of Hungary it is Belarus opening the door for him.

This day was really great.

* * *

Meanwhile stood a bewildered looking and gapping Australia in front of Hungary's door staring with wide eyes, the gigantic bouquet of roses still in his hands, at an annoyed looking Belarus.

"N…Natasha…what are you do…doing here?" he asked after a while shocked, he couldn't have missed a WHOLE country?

"Got over here yesterday to make chocolate so that Ivan and the others back home don't find out and Elizabeth has left not long ago." she answered.

"Erm…"

Suddenly Belarus vanished inside and returned shortly dropping something wrapped in blue paper in Roderick's white gloved hand.

"She made this for you Happy Valentines day." and with that the door was shut in front of his nose.

_Owari_


End file.
